Castiel's Stardust
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Castiel, no matter how romanticized it was, liked to believe that your soul mate came from the same star.


I don't own SPN. Only the plot of this fic, and not much of that. Please enjoy and review. This may be posted multiple places so don't freak if you see it somewhere else. It's still me.

* * *

Castiel, no matter how romanticized it was, liked to believe that your soul mate came from the same star.

Have you ever heard that the very substance of life, the atoms and molecules, existed long before the first man? Existed long before the earth? Existed so long ago that the only person possible of remembering their creation is god himself?

Have you ever heard that at your very core, you are recycled matter? You've had millions of different molecules come from billions of different places, molecules that may have once existed in star matter. Passed through so many different objects that they no longer shine, feeling weighed down with the stress of being earthbound.

Down at the core, they're still the same. You're still made of star matter.

Of course, Castiel could tell which star he was from. He was as tall as the Crysler building, and it was a very small star, but there was still some left over. Still some of the particles floating around, molecules infused into plants and rocks and waterfalls. Cas liked to keep track of where the rest of his star was. Wherever the molecules went, he liked to follow. It kept him occupied for awhile.

Until, of course, the war in heaven broke out. Michael and Lucifer fighting, practically to the death, killing other innocent angels in the process. Trillions of molecules-(made directly from stars, as all angels were,) were scattered as the angels fell one by one. Castiel, under the pressure and desperation of it all, lost track of his. He no longer cared. The only thing on his mind was how to keep his family from literally tearing each other limb from limb.

So, when the drama ceased, Castiel stopped searching for his star matter. He lost track. He let it go to the back of his mind, getting lost in the duties of being a celestial being. He had no choice but to leave behind his childish notions.

Over the years, Cas almost forgot about his want. The aching and yearning inside of him for the rest of his star.

But, of course, something like that never _truly_ goes away. His heart still hurt, his being still cried out, and sometimes he longed to go to earth and see what had become of his long forgotten molecules. It felt a little like trying to saw your own arm off and forget about it; it would always still be there, a ghost of a limb.

Which was why, when Raphael called the meeting, Castiel wasn't paying much attention at first. He had been casually thinking through his battle strategies, pondering the last fight. He had been aching for a mission to get his mind off of things.

"Who will save the righteous man? We need his help now, to complete our heavenly duties." Raphael announced. The angels were standing around in a circle, hovering over their seeing portal. Raphael moved a hand, and the view shifted from one of the earth, going deeper and deeper down, into the centre, into the very depths of existence. The plane where none of them dared venture for thousands of years.

He showed them hell.

Castiel payed attention then. His eyes were lit up with curiosity as they scanned the platform, wondering what Raphael could possibly be showing them. A small ball of dread formed in his stomach at the thought of what that place held; Lucifer, who had caused so much destruction and chaos... He held back a shudder, his wings puffing up from discontentment.

Suddenly, the pictures zoomed in. Castiel saw souls being tortured, skin slowly being sliced off, people bleeding and broken and screaming out for help. Cas couldn't bring himself to care. He wondered if he should feel bad about it.

Suddenly, as the portal stopped moving, so did Castiel's entire world.

The planes, contours, lines, the sweat down his face as he savagely ripped into another body, that was unfamiliar. The taunt muscles, the sandy blonde hair matted in dried blood, the beautiful eyes that seemed hardened and empty, those were unfamiliar. That wasn't what Castiel saw, though. No, Castiel saw straight through all that, down to the Righteous Man's very core, to the essence of his being.

He saw his _molecules._

And Castiel recognized _every single one of them._

He sat there, entirely speechless, his eyes scanning over the body again and again. He couldn't find a single molecule that didn't belong to his star. When he was done, he began scourging the earth, looking everywhere, leaving no rock unturned as he concentrated all of his angelic power on looking. Every single molecule of the rest of the earth was searched.

None of them belonged to him.

"I'm doing it. I'm pulling him out of hell." Castiel said, his eyes burning with intensity. He leaned forward and looked Raphael in the eyes, receiving a look of pure curiosity and confusion in return. "I will raise the Righteous Man from perdition. Let me do this, Raphael."

There was a pause as Raphael looked Castiel over, as if trying to read what had finally made him crack. Castiel hadn't shown emotion in thousands of years; something had to be different. Finding nothing, he made a split decision.

"Alright, then, Castiel," He announced. "I was going to have Ezekiel do it, but I can see that you're determined. You can leave as soon as poss-"

He didn't even finish the sentence; Castiel was barreling through dimensions, hurdling across planes of existence, carving the air around him like it was spreadable butter. He charged into hell, and every demon that dared come close was vaporized by his holy light. He didn't even need to find the Righteous Man; he was led to him. The Righteous Man's soul, body, down to the very last molecule, was Castiel's star. Cas could recognize that anywhere.

As Cas made contact, a searing pain greeted him. He felt the connection as his grace physically reacted to the core of the Righteous Man's being, sealing them together. Castiel felt a couple of his own molecules leave him, drawn towards him. He could have cared less; had the Righteous Man needed his _grace_, he would have gladly given it.

Cas knew the exact moment the mark became permanent. He knew the exact moment Dean's soul and his soul met, like old friends reuniting after thinking each other dead. He felt the warm bond, immediate and intense, start to flow between them.

As he pulled out of hell, he knew that this was something he would never stop fighting for. The Righteous Man was now just as big of a part as he was of himself.

He lay him back in his body, and was pleased to see his hand print transferred over to the physical plane, too. It may fade over time, but the mark on his soul never would. No matter how many millennia would come to pass.

When Cas looked inside himself, he felt stunned to see a hand print across his own soul. He attempted to heal it, worried that the other angels may sense its presence, but all he could do was heal his physical form.

He was not surprised to see that it fit the Righteous Man's hand exactly.

He was, however, happier than he'd been in a long time.

"Dean Winchester is SAVED!" He cried to the angels. He screamed it to the heavens, he whispered it softly for only his own ears to hear. Because they were back, his stardust was back.

Dean Winchester was the rest of his star, and Castiel was determined not to lose that again.

* * *

Hey you, before you leave, you know what would be hella rad? If you dropped a review. Please and thank.


End file.
